


Dr Smirk

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Universe, Clitoral Play, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexy times with the doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15033107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: You meet a certain supernova in a bar. Smut ensues.





	Dr Smirk

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this eons ago and finally managed to finish it. Hope you enjoy it !  
> As always, comments and reviews are welcome :)

The first time you meet him you feel his eyes on you before actually noticing him, sitting alone at a table in the back of the bar.

You just had your second beer when you feel the weight of his gaze roaming your body. Oddly enough, it catches your attention but doesn't make you feel so uncomfortable. You lift your head and look around, to find piercing grey eyes locked on you just a few meters away.

Said eyes belong to a tall and lean man wearing a fluffy dotted hat, a small goatee, tanned and tattooed arms leaning on the back of the bench he's sitting on, and endless legs in dotted jeans, crossed in a kind of seductive manner. The moment your eyes find his, there's a slight tug at the corners of his mouth and that smirk makes your stomach drop. _Okay, the guy's really hot._

He downs his drink, keeping eye contact with you, then walks to the bar to pay. When the bartender thanks him the tall man looks towards you, smiles again and says, "Have a nice day", and your guts feel weird again because if you didn't have a voice fetish before, now you're done.

The man leaves and you need a few minutes to fully regain your composure. _What was that ?_

 

* * *

 

The next time you see him is the day after.

You're reading in your cabin, the rest of your crew being on chore duty or running errands, and you're enjoying a bit of calm, before going back to sea. Maybe you'll take a nap, you're starting to get tired. You close your eyes for a second or two, and when you open them you're not in your room anymore.

You panic for a moment, blinking to make sure you're not dreaming. The surface you're leaning on is cold under your bare feet, and when you draw your eyes to your side, you understand you're on a metallic table, kind of like the ones they have in operating rooms. _What the hell ?_

You sit up, holding onto the cold surface, then look left to a cabinet full of medical supplies – this place is giving you the creeps by the minute –, you look to your right only to find similar furniture and two tables just like the one you're sitting on. No door in view, and as you start to think about a plan to get out of whatever this place is, you'd bet you'd have a better chance turning around... but a voice stills you.

"Finally awake ?"

You can't see behind you – can't seem to move either – but now you can sense a presence, and if the heaviness of the aura behind you wasn't enough, the voice definitely gave him away. _The hot dude from yesterday ! Okay, don't freak out. Questions first._ "How did you bring me here ?"

"I'm a Devil Fruit user."

Not really helpful as it doesn't answer the question, but if he has Devil Fruit abilities you'd probably lose a fight, and something tells you you're not going to outsmart him either. _Play nice, play smooth._ "And _why_ did you bring me here ?"

"I figured you and I had some kind of... connection yesterday at the bar."

"And you think this is enough to warrant kidnapping me ?" You're fight or flee ready, feeling the other's inquiring gaze locked onto you.

"I'm not kidnapping, merely inviting", he says smoothly. "You're free to go if you want to, the door's right behind you. Your choice."

You swallow your saliva, considering your options. _Fight, flee, or... see what this is all about._ You cock your head to the side. "I'm... curious", you admit, "about how you brought me here without me noticing, and why."

Long tattoed hands come to rest on each side of you on the operating table, and you can feel a tingling breath next to your ear as he speaks next, "I think we both know what we're here for."

A shiver goes down your spine at the insinuation. He's hot and he knows how to push your buttons alright.

"Should I lock the door then ?" He asks after a moment of silence.

The tattoed hands are removed. You hear footsteps getting away from you, then a click. A rustling noise then the footsteps are coming back. You don't turn back, somehow thrilled by not seeing the man yet.

The raven-haired man comes into view a few moments after, having walked around the metallic table. And he's still stunningly sexy. His t-shirt allows for a view of his beautifully tanned arms, and his tight jeans hugs his long legs perfectly too. He raises an eyebrow and smirks.

You feel your cheeks heating up a little at having been caught staring, so you try to divert the topic. "Can I at least know your name ?"

"Law", he says then in a deep and smooth voice, the syllable rolling off his tongue like an invitation.

You feel heat pooling in your gut at the sound, gaze locked on his lips.

He cocks his head to the side and smirks. "What's yours then ?"

"(y/n)", you manage to stutter. _That smirk_ _will be the end of me_...

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman."

"Are you trying to flatter me ?" You play mock offended so he doesn't notice you're embarrassed.

"No, but it's working", he says smoothly, all the while cocking one of his hips and placing his hand upon it.

"What's working is you teasing me", you dare without a second thought. _Oops._

Law has a low chuckle. He looks intently at you as he retorts, "I haven't even started yet."

Emboldened by the promise of more, you offer, "Then what are you waiting for ?"

"Thought you'd never ask, (y/n)-ya." A smirk plays at the corner of his lips as he walks the few steps separating the both of you. He cups your chin in his right hand, tilting your head up.

You lean into the touch and close your eyes.

The first kiss is almost chaste, a peck of the lips upon your mouth. The next is hungrier, Law's tongue soon asking for entrance and dancing with yours the moment after.

You moan and melt into the kiss as his mouth claims yours in a battle you let him win easily.

He breaks the kiss in a stolen breath, already smirking again. Then he holds his hand out to help you up, and when you're standing you fully appreciate his height towering over you. He's... kinda impressive, seen from up close, and terribly alluring. He places his hand on your hips and holds you close as he kisses you again.

Your hands find anchor on his hips, slide to the small of his back and bring him flush against you. Each small contact makes you want more and you hungrily pour your desire into the kiss, biting his lower lip every now and then and moaning every time he answers, biting harder until you feel a pang of blood mixing with Law's taste. You lean back, breaking the kiss in a hurry. "Hey !"

He looks at you, worried. "Sorry, I thought..."

"Not that much", you explain, "I don't wanna bleed."

Law licks at your lip split, removing a single drop of blood trickling down.

You shiver and exhale a moan at the touch.

He licks his lip and says softly, "I promise I won't do that again."

You take a deep breath and relax into his arms. "Okay."

Law kisses you again, softly this time, apologetically.

As his mouth travels down your neck, you find yourself removing his hat to caress the raven hair hidden underneath. You put the fluffly dotted item on the operating table behind you, gaze lost in the crook of his neck and you realize you want to kiss him there too. You do so, feeling the tanned skin twitch in surprise then relax. You grab the collar of his shirt with the tip of your fingers to help yourself further, dragging your tongue across his collarbone and sucking gently here and there. You feel a shiver across Law's skin, then you let out a broken sound at a bite on your neck. Clearly not meant to break skin, but enough to make you feel heat coiling in your gut and desire shooting up every vein in your body.

"I want to have fun with that hot body of yours", he whispers against the shell of your ear.

_Is that dirty talk ? I like that._ "Help yourself", you dare.

Law has a low chuckle. "Oh, I will", he promises. His tattooed hands find the hem of your shirt and start pulling it up as if to prove his point.

You lift your arms and help yourself out of your top.

As Law removes it and places it on the table behind you, you feel his appreciative gaze roaming your upper body.

You decide to hide your embarrassment and arousal in a kiss, tongue playing with his. You get drunk out of his taste, hot and spicy, contrasting to the rather cold appearance he shows at first. You feel long fingers toying with your bra, gently cupping your tits through the irrelevant fabric.

Law breaks the kiss and removes it, apparently having had the same thoughts, and exhales a low groan when he admires you. He bites his lip and the sight is enough to make you notice you're wetting your underwear. "You're so sexy", he says then.

Your heart skips a beat at the compliment.

He kisses you again, holding you close, and his hand travel down to find your belt, unbuckling it with deft fingers and sliding your pants down in one swift movement.

Holding onto Law and never breaking the kiss, you step outside of your pants, shivering at the cold under your feet. You're left in nothing more than just your underwear and that's not fair. You try to remove Law's shirt but firm hands prevent you from doing so. You groan into the kiss and feel Law's smirk in return. You lean back, breathless, and slightly pout.

"I said _I_ was going to have fun with _you_ , not the other way around" he explains.

Your pouting intensifies.

"But I can indulge you this", he continues as he grabs the hem of his shirt and starts undressing himself.

As you watch Law removing his shirt, you discover more tanned and inked skin, swirls of tattoos covering his chest and other designs decorating his toned arms. _Holy shit._ "Indulge ? Thanks, your Highness", you snort derisively to conceal your appeal to such a display.

Law raises an eyebrow. "Are you being a bad girl, (y/n)-ya ?"

_A bad girl? Wait, that could be fun._ You decide to play along. You stick out your tongue in an attempt to mock him but faster than lightning Law catches it between deft and strong fingers that won't let go. You scowl at Law but don't try and use your hands to free yourself.

"I'll put that tongue to better use soon if you keep up", he smirks.

Heat coils in your gut at hearing such words and you feel yourself blushing a little.

Still holding your tongue, Law leans in and licks it with the tip of his own. He retracts his fingers and sucks it whole, dragging a sinfully low moan from your throat. His hands find the small of your back and bring you flush against him, the contact of his warm skin leaving goosebumps all over yours.

You moan and melt into the kiss that gets hungrier by the second, and you're so into it you don't even notice Law's pushing you backward until your upper thighs touch the operation table. You start and yelp, "Cold !"

Law chuckles. "Sorry, (y/n)-ya. I'll make this better." He searches under the operation table for a bag you hadn't noticed until then, opens the large zipper on top of it and finds a large blanket he installs on top of the table. "Better ?"

You wordlessly nod.

Law then grabs the underside of your thighs and hoists you up on the table. "Good. I'd like to try something on you next, if you're okay with it." He gets back to the bag and finds the desired item.

Said... device... is made of leather straps and buckles and you can't really make out what it's for, but there is like a long band of material linking two pieces ? Three ? _Weird..._

"Do you want me to restrain you ?"

You feel your cheeks heat a little. _The idea is appealing but he's so straightforward that's embarrassing..._

"(y/n)-ya... I need to have your full consent to go on with this little... game. If you don't want to just say no and I'll put it back in the bag."

"N-no", you stutter. You're a bit reassured now that you know he won't force you to anything but still. "I'd like to..." You wriggle uncomfortably on the table.

Law gently cups your cheek and caresses it. "Okay, here's what we'll do. As soon as I do something you don't like you say "Yellow" and we talk about it. If something's really wrong and you need me to stop immediately you say "Red", and you can always say "Green" if I'm doing right. Does that sound good to you ?"

You sigh and lean into the touch. "Yeah, okay." _That seems reasonable._

Law kisses you, easing you into arousal once more.

You hold onto him, arms latched onto his shoulders and neck. You still don't know what kind of "game" he wants to play with you but your curiosity definitely has been piqued.

As if he heard your thoughts, Law breaks the kiss and reaches out to the device he got out of the bag earlier. He diligently unwraps the whole contraption and unlocks what seems to be the upper part of it.

You soon understand it's a collar and straighten up in anticipation.

Law smirks and puts it on, passing behind you to lock it, not too tight, and you feel a long leather strap falling behind your back. "Put your hands behind your back", he says then.

"What, you're a cop or something ?", you tease, while putting them where you've been told nevertheless.

"No, I'm a doctor", he says smoothly while buckling up what you've come to understand are cuffs. When he's done he comes back into view and admires his work.

Once the straps are secured you start to understand the appeal for such a constriction : your hands and arms are unavailable, tucked behind your back – quite comfortably, unexpectedly – and the large collar forces you to hold your head up, offering your face and upper body to the view and ministrations to the responsible for your state. You feel a familiar heat pooling in your gut at the hungry look that Law gives you.

"Are you good ?", he inquires.

"Green", you remember to say.

"Perfect." Passing behind you, he kisses your neck, sucking gently at the skin here and there, then trails down your shoulder. He bites hard enough to drag a low moan from your throat, and as your tied hands feel the warmth of his torso pressed flush against them, you feel his very free hands caressing your thighs. Then they go up, deliberately slowly, and you can't see him but you feel the smirk in the kisses and bites he's peppering your neck with.

You shiver at the touch, catching your breath now and then. You try to lean into the touch, into Law's form behind you, to get more contact with his skin but every time you try he retracts his fingers and leaves you wanting for more.

Law cups your tits and gives them a gentle squeeze, then starts thumbing at your nipples.

You start panting under his touch, but it's when he pinches your nipples and bites – hard – your neck that you moan loudly and feel yourself getting wetter.

"I want to hear you", Law informs before getting back to kissing your neck and playing with your tits.

You feel yourself getting wetter by the second and have trouble containing the noises you make, but apparently he likes it so you let yourself go.

After excruciatingly long minutes, Law's hands travel south and find the hem of your panties, toys with it as he says, "I'm going to remove those."

You wriggle to help him, unable to use your hands.

Law stops mid-way to show you how wet you are, holding the piece of fabric where you've soaked yourself. "Naughty girl..."

You blush at seeing the state he puts you in and wriggle to get out of your panties.

Law finally removes the inept piece of clothing. "Kneel", he says, and helps you get in position. He gets back behind you and his left hand latch onto one of your tits while the other trails down and find your naughty bits.

You feel long fingers getting wet by your juices, entering the folds of your lips and going down. Then it's the tip of a finger playing with your entrance, before finally being inserted, making you exhale a sigh. A second finger is inserted and they pump into you, making you want more by the minute.

Law's left hand leaves your upper torso to find your clit, circling it agonizingly slowly.

When he lightly pinches it you see stars and feel like an electric discharge running all over your body.

He pinches again, and you feel the full length of your clit held between deft fingers.

You cry out.

"That's it, let me hear you, (y/n)-ya..." He pumps his fingers faster, deep into you, finding your sweet spot, and keeps rolling your clit between his fingers.

The sensations are overwhelming. The dual stimulation is almost unbearable after a few minutes and you just want him to fuck you at this point. As the thought occurs to you, you blush and, panting, timidly asks, "Law, fuck me..."

You feel the smirk in his voice as he says, "I didn't hear you."

Your blush intensifies and you beg, louder, "Fuck me, please."

"Good girl." Law stops his ministrations, leaving you unsatisfied and hot and panting. When he gets back into view, the bastard deliberately _strips_ in front of you, slowly removing his shoes and dotted jeans, neatly folding them and placing them on the floor close to the table you're kneeling on. Then he removes his underwear, still teasing, revealing an achingly hard erection whose sight makes you swallow in anticipation. When he's done he finally gets back behind you.

You hear him hauling himself up on the table, feel him holding the long leather strap linking your collar and cuffs to help you up a little, shiver when your feel his breath against your neck just before he speaks.

"Are you still good ?"

"Green", you whisper, breath caught in your throat as his hands are playing with your tits again.

"I'm going to take you here and now then."

You blush at the promise of more, thankful your face isn't in view.

Law pushes on your neck to place you on your fours. "You still want me to fuck you ?"

"Yes, please", you beg, eager for more.

"Alright", he says, and without further ado enters you.

A yelp escapes you at feeling so full at once. You brace yourself on the table.

Doggy-style, he holds you by the strap in your back, one hand tightly grabbing your hip, and starts thrusting.

Each time his hips meets yours, you cry out, unable to contain yourself now that you finally have him inside of you. It's not long before you feel your climax approaching, having been teased for so long didn't help in that matter, and you try to warn the dark-haired man, "Law... I'm..."

That's the moment he decides to release your hip and play with your clit once more. He pinches it a bit harder than earlier and you feel electricity shooting up every vein in your body.

You come, hard, your muscles spasming around him, and you're almost relieved when you feel his movements slow down and come to a halt.

"(y/n)-ya..." Law groans, before lifting you and bending back until he's sitting on his knees and you in his lap. He pushes his hips slowly up then buries himself deep inside you hard and fast, and pounds into you until you're a quivering mess.

The feeling is unbearable, your insides all sensitive and swollen from your climax. You cry out, feeling tears prickling the corners of your eyes, and shout Law's name when you start to feel it's too much. You remember the color code for something going wrong but you can take it just a little more...

Law just keeps going.

"Yellow", you say after a while.

Law immediately slows down but doesn't stop thrusting. "What's wrong, (y/n)-ya ?"

"Can't", you pant, "can't take it much longer."

"Is it okay for me to finish then ?"

"Sure", you say.

Law kisses your neck and gets back to fucking you hard and fast, so hard you're seeing stars again. Unsurprisingly he plays with your clit again when his own end is approaching, and you come once more while he's filling you, his own orgasm only enhancing your own. Panting, he braces himself against you as the last spasms course yours and his body.

Still hazed, you feel himself leaving you, a trickle of hot liquid coming out of between your legs.

Law unfastens the cuffs and removes the collar, helping you laying down on the table to rest your sore muscles.

As you come down from your post-orgasm high, you register Law cleaning you up and applying some kind of slick substance on your neck and wrists where the leather marked your skin. It's cold and soothing, it only relaxes you further more. When you're about to drift to sleep though, you can feel a change in the texture you're laying on, it's soft and warm, almost fluffy and... you're already snoring.

 

* * *

 

When you wake up you're in your cabin, and you feel like a sated cat, tired but content.

You notice faint marks on your wrists, run to your mirror to check your neck for similar marks. Nothing here, the ointment Law applied earlier really worked. _Heh, he said he was a doctor..._

You grab the newspaper you were reading earlier in the day... and you can't help but smile, seeing the new wanted posters coming in with the news. Law's here, along with a little story of how he pillaged a town or something, who cares, it's always bullshit anyway. He looks hot as hell and now you have his complete name, along with his epithet and the associated reputation. Damn, you banged a celebrity.


End file.
